Dragon's Dogma: I Have Need of You
by xsmexyninjax
Summary: Elizabeth has feelings for her Main Pawn, Gregori, but can Pawn's even feel love? She might be able to convince herself to find out.


****Author's Note: I was disappointed that there was never a romance option with your Main Pawn. So I made one! **** Hope you enjoy! **

**I would love reviews and criticisms. How else does one grow?****

****Had to update due to a technical foul. lol. opps****

* * *

**I Have Need of You**

The day had been long and unforgiving. Goblin after Goblin. Ogre after Ogre. I sighed with relief once I stepped foot into the Inn. My pawns followed me in silence. I could tell they were tired out, but they would never say as much. It was their duty to do whatever I deemed necessary, even if that meant their demise.

The Inn Keeper meet me with a smile, "Back again, Miss! Need another room? I have a few available if you need some for all of your companions!"

I forced a smile, "Two rooms will do fine. Synthia and Kronos will be staying elsewhere. Thank you."

The Inn Keeper nodded, "Of course! Of course! Right away." He clapped his hands and a young maiden came into the room. He turned and whispered to her.

I took the moment to turn to my companions. "Synthia. Kronos. You two can head over to the Pawn's Guild. You may get all your needs and supplies there."

"Yes, Arisen." They bowed and left the Inn.

I turned to Gregori with a faint smile, "I guess its just us now."

The young maiden rushed over to me and Gregori. "I have your rooms ready, milady. Right this way."

As we followed her down the hall, I noticed Gregori's eyes wandering around the area. I smiled. Things must be so different and new here. It does take Pawns quite a while to get used to our world. I smiled again. And he was_**my**_ Pawn.

The maiden suddenly stopped and brought my attention back to the present. She smiled politely and pointed to the door on her left, "This is your room here, miss. And yours." Her delicate hand pointed to the room across from mine.

Before we could respond, the woman moved past us to continue her work. My eyes met Gregori's. He was patiently awaiting my command.

I sighed, "Finally time for some rest." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the fluttery feeling in my stomach as I did so.

He smiled down at me. Suddenly I felt very small, granted…he did have a good foot of height on me. "I shall check on you before I go to sleep, Master."

I smiled and turned from him, fumbling with the door handle with my sweaty palm before finally locking myself inside the bedroom. I sat on the bed and slowly took off my boots, trying not to think of Gregori. He was my Pawn. My creation. And so utterly perfect. I stood tried to focus my attention on taking off my armor, and not rubbing my newly formed bruises the wrong way. I sighed as I was released from the weight of it. I lay it down in the corner of the room and threw my boots next to it. I paused. I went to my storage chest, and pulled out a long shirt. I slipped my arms through the sleeves, and enjoyed the feeling of the cool cotton against my skin. A nice change from leather and metal. I buttoned up the shirt and looked down at myself. I wasn't the tallest woman, or the strongest, or even the curviest, but I couldn't help but wonder if Gregori would ever see me as more than just his Master. His Arisen.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I nervously ran my shaky hand through my hair as I moved to the door. I slowly unlocked it and peaked to see who was there. Gregori stood in front of me, in little more than long cotton trousers, and a loose cotton v-cut shirt. I opened the door, and he entered my room. His eyes scanning for any sort of danger scenario. I closed the door behind him, and tried to hide the redness that was growing on my cheeks.

"Going to bed, so soon?" I smiled up at him as I sat on my bed.

He moved to sit next to me and returned the smile, "I thought you may be exhausted, so I thought the sooner I make sure your room is safe, the sooner I can let you sleep, Master."

I could barely breath with him sitting so close to me. It was easy to ignore the feelings he caused in me when we were in battle or busy in the city, but now that we were alone, it was only harder to do.

"I appreciate the thought," I paused, "Are you not tired?"

He seemed to ponder that for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, "I am ready for anything you need of me."

I sighed. He was always the faithful companion. I tried to hide the frown forming on my face. _**I didn't want to only be his master. His companion.**_

"Did my answer upset you, Master?" his brows furrowed.

I shook my head, "No, Gregori. Not at all."

He nodded slightly, "Then I shall leave you to your rest." He stood and made his way to the door. Before reaching for the knob he turned back to me, "If you need me, I will be right across the hall, Master."

Before I knew it, he was gone. My chest felt overwhelmingly heavy. _**Yes I have need of you! I need you to hold me, and love me, and tell me you want to be with me forever!**_ I flopped back onto the bed. Furious with myself. _**Can a pawn even love? He was not even born in the world. I created him!**_

I moved my fingers to my temples and began to massage. _**Yes, Gregori was a pawn, but he was also not fully JUST a pawn. He does have part of a soul. MY soul. And one day, he could become a human.**_ I wasn't sure about all the details, just what was briefly told to me from an old Arisen.

I sat up and cursed myself. _**Why am I acting this way? I am the Arisen! I should fear nothing. I should go in there and tell Gregori how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same. Or worse, what if he only pretends to in order to make his Master happy.**_ I lay there for nearly an hour, trying to get him out of my head, with no success.

I frowned. I didn't know what to do. I got off the bed and began to pace. _**Should I go to his room, or shouldn't I? Should I make a fool of myself? Oh damn this! I should just ignore these stupid feelings, go to bed, and never think about this again.**_

I found myself standing in front of his bedroom door. _**How did I get here?**_

I sighed and shook my head._** I am so stupid.**_ My hand was on the doorknob, before I could even comprehend what I was doing. The knob turned all the way and the door slightly opened. My throat closed and I could barely breathe._** I shouldn't do this! I shouldn't do this!**_ I peeked my head inside.

His room looked almost identical to mine. He lay in his bed, his back to me, and seemed to be asleep. Before I knew it, I pushed the door slowly open and walked inside. I quietly shut it behind me. _**What am I doing?! What am I doing?!**_ I continued to argue with myself as I walked to him.

He looked so handsome. I laughed to myself. _**Of course he is, I made him!**_ I know everything about him. He is 6'5, 250lbs of muscle, shoulder length chestnut hair, a killer smile, and his eyes were bright blue like the midday sky. I smiled. _**He was too perfect.**_ My chest tightened. _**I shouldn't be doing this**_. My hand reached out and touched his arm. Nothing. My throat closed and I could barely breath. It felt like it was going to explode. I gently rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

His eyes shot open and he jolted up. His eyes wide and alert as they met mine.

His voice was deeper from sleep, "Master!" I stepped back, my words failing to pass the giant lump in my throat. His eyes grew concerned, "Do you have need of me?"

_**This damn lump wouldn't go away!**_ I began to shake my head in response. He rose and stepped towards me, his hands grasped my shoulders. _**Oh god he was touching me. This isn't helping**_. And he was shirtless now._** Definitely not helping.** _I could feel my face burning like a wild fire.

He looked so concerned, "Master, are you sure you are alright?"

I looked down at my feet. I knew I shouldn't have come here. _**This was so stupid! How am I going to get out of this?**_

I felt his hand under my chin, he softly pushed my chin up, and our eyes met.

"Gregori…." My voice shook and his brows furrowed.

"Master, please." He whispered. My gaze moved to his lips. His perfectly fully lips. I instinctively licked my own. I wanted to kiss them so bad.

"Gregori," I whispered, "I have need of you."

His eyes widened and his hands dropped to his side, "Anything, Master."

I couldn't bring myself to meet his concerned gaze, so I stared at my toes. "Gregori…..what do you think of me?"

As the words left my lips I could feel my stomach turn and flop with anticipation and nervousness. _**What if he only saw me as a master? Or a friend?**_

"I do not understand." Again his gentle finger hooked under my chin and gently lifted it up, until our gaze met.

His eyes were full of confusion. And I couldn't help but smile, "I wanted to know your opinion of me. Or….." I struggled against the lump in my throat, "Or maybe how you feel towards me."

"Master…." He paused, pondering what to say, "You are a magnificent warrior. You are my Arisen. My Master. And I care what happens to you. It is my duty."

My chest tightened and my eyes stung with uncried tears of heartache. _**HIS DUTY. UGH.**_ "Duty…" I muttered under my breath. A frown formed on lips before I could hold it back.

Suddenly two large hands cradled my face, and concerned eyes pierced mine. "That is the second time tonight I have see this expression. I do not like it. It makes me feel..bad." Gregori fumbled for the words to express his feelings.

"Gregori…"I whispered.

I could feel tears welling up. I had to continue. I had to tell him what I came over to say. _**After that, It will be over and done with and I can move on with my life.**_ I took a deep, shaky breath. I raised my hands to lay on his, and I leaned into his touch.

"Gregori, I love you. I think about you. I dream about you. I care about you. Your touch makes me weak at the knees. Being this close to you, is driving me crazy. I just…all I can think about is…."

_**Damn THIS!**_ I pulled his hands away from my face and I shifted forward, pressing my lips against his. His full lips felt cool against my heated mouth, but were stiff. I pulled away, my face flaming red, and the look of shock was all over his face.

"Master…." His eyes were wide, and bore into mine.

"What did you feel, Gregori?" I whispered, "Did you feel nothing? If so, please tell me."

My pawn looked shaken to his very core. "I…I….um…I'm not sure…if.."

I held up my hand to pause him and my gaze turned to the floor, "I understand." I tried to fight the tears burning my eyes. "I am sorry I disturbed you."

I turned from him. I couldn't be near him anymore. My stomach sank and my chest felt tight. I took a step towards the door when a large hand grasped my wrist. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat unsuccessfully, as I turned to meet his gaze.

"Master, I am unsure if this is wise, but.."He pulled me against him, his arms wrapping around me. "Sometimes, you distract me with your beauty. I find myself looking upon you in admiration and longing. And when I am close to you, like this, I get dizzy and feel light headed. When you touch me, my heart races and my palms sweat. And when you kissed me…there are no words."

I held my breath for a moment. _**Is this real?**_ My skin felt like it was on fire. We had never been this close. Not skin to skin. His bare chest felt so strong against my much smaller form.

"Gregori," I whimpered.

His lips met mine and my body lit up like a volcano. His arms were holding me tight against him. My breasts smooshed against his strong abs. Our mouths and tongues danced with such need. My arms wrapped tight around his neck, and my hands pushing his head towards me deepening the kiss. _**FINALLY!**_ I couldn't have imagined how good this would feel. To finally touch him, hold him, FEEL him. I suddenly noticed a "log" pressing against stomach, and I smiled against his lips.

I pulled my mouth away from his and looked up at him. His eyes glazed over with desire. I bit my lower lip and slowly slid my hand down his chest, then his abdomen, and then lower, before I gently grabbed his manhood over his trousers. A moan escaped his lips, and his body shuddered under my touch. My hands slowly rubbed his shaft, and his grip around me tightened. His body shook and a needy moan declared I was doing it right.

My forehead rested on his chest, "I have need of you, Gregori." I whispered as my hand continued its work.

My pawn's hand moved to my hair and pulled roughly, tugging my head back, so our eyes met. His eyes were full of need, so much so, my legs began to crumble. His other hand grabbed my ass and lifted me onto him. My legs wrapped around his waist. His erection brushed against my sensitive core, and I shivered with pleasure.

He brought his lips to my ear, "I have need of you, Master." His deep husky voice, brought shivers down my spine.

He turned and moved to the bed. He lay me on the cool sheets. His hands moved my long shirt up and over my head. His lips smashed against mine, and my body moved underneath him. My hips moved on their own, and my sex rubbed against his. He moaned and moved his lips to my neck. Kisses rained down my neck to my breasts. His hands engulfed them. Massaging and pinching my nipples. I moaned and my back arched. _**THIS WAS TOO MUCH**_. He moved his body down mine. His lips trailing kisses and suckles down my abdomen and over my hips. He slowly got off the bed, and pulled me to the edge of it. Strong hands pushed my legs farther apart before his tongue licked my sex. I cried out in pleasure as his mouth devoured me. My hips rode his mouth. Electricity went through me and my body shook. His tongue was like magic. Rubbing and swirling. My legs shook as he inserted a finger into my core. I moaned and rode his finger. I was so close. I bit my lower lip. My pace quickened as my need for release became overwhelming. Before I could cum, he stopped. _**NONONONONONO**_.

"Gregori!" I whimpered. "Please!"

"Tell me what you need of me, Master," He smiled wickedly as he rubbed his now bare erection against my sex. My hips moved in rhythm this his. He moaned and grabbed my breasts.

I cried out in pleasure. "I need you! I need you inside me!"

His lips engulfed mine. Our tongues swirling, as his erection persisted on rubbing against my clit. Our bodies shook with need. My nails dug into his back, my hips riding him.

"Gregori" I cried, as waves of pleasure washed over me. I was so fucking close. If he stopped now, I was going to lose it.

He pulled away from my clit, and plunged his shaft into me. Our moans were drowned out by our kisses. His thrusts were rough and needy. His fingers tugged on my nipples, as his mouth moved to my neck, biting and suckling. My hands grabbed his strong, sexy ass. I wanted to feel all of him. Every inch. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room. His pace was fast and unrelenting. Our bodies glistened with sweat. The feel of him was so amazing. I never wanted this to end.

Suddenly he pulled out, my eyes shot to him in disapproval. He flipped me over onto my stomach, and before I could let out a gasp of surprise, he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. I cried out and moved against him. His thrusts seemed more urgent. Faster. More rough. A large hand grabbed my shoulder, trying to deepen the thrusts. Another hand moved down, and began to rub my clit. I moaned and rode against him.

Electricity shot through my body. I was so close. His hand was as unrelenting as his thrusts. I cried out his name as my orgasm sent waves of ecstasy through my body. My core clenching around his sex. He groaned and quickened his thrusts, both hands on my hips. He pounded into me, relentlessly. His fingers dug into my skin, as his moans grew louder, and his seed poured into me. His pace slowed, and then stopped. Our breaths were heavy and uneven as we collapsed together. Our limbs intertwined.

His fingers tangled in my hair. And I looked up at him through hazy eyes. He was smiling and looking down at me with such adoration. I grinned up at him.

"Have I served my Master well?" He asked, a chuckle in his voice.

A sharp pain shot through my chest. _**Was that all I was? His master? And was that all this was? Him serving his master?**_ I rolled over, trying to mask my hurt.

"Yes, Gregori. You served your _Master_ well." I whispered. Any more than that and it would have come out as a sob.

There was a pause before I felt a tug at my shoulder. He moved me so I was laying flat on my back, but I refused to look at him. I couldn't.

"I love you, Arisen."

Another sharp pain. It took everything out of me to not shed a tear. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, "I know, Gregori."

He pressed his palm to my cheek and turned me to face him. _**His eyes**_. My god his eyes took my breath away.

"No, Mast…"He paused, "I love you, Elizabeth."

My eyes widened and my mouth hung agape. _**He had NEVER used my first name before.**_ I wasn't even sure he knew what it was. My stomach tightened. _**He loved me. He actually loved me. **_I grinned from ear to ear, and I opened my mouth to speak but was met with a finger on my lips.

"I think about you," He began, "I dream about you. I care about you. Your touch makes me weak at the knees. Being this close to you, is driving me crazy. I just…all I can think about is….". He moved his finger, and his lips gently pressed against mine.


End file.
